The Rising
by Nikita1506
Summary: Okay, totally changed this story, but I think it's still good. Hopefully everyone who liked the origional will like this one too...RR please :
1. The New Girl

Okay ladies and gentlemen, I changed the background of this story because I realized I should've asked permission to use the story. The only thing I used from Nora Roberts now is the name of the island because I just love that name.

Caleb Danvers—Reid Garwin—Tyler Simms—Pouge Parry—Chase Collins

* * *

Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pouge were sitting in their English literature class when suddenly the door opened. Everyone's heads turned towards the door. Reid saw the girl first.

"Whoa," he said softly.

Kaylyn smirked as she walked into the room, she knew that Caleb wouldn't recognize her, but she would've known him anywhere. His ascension may have changed him, but not so much that she couldn't recognize him. Now her ascension on the other hand, had changed her, and so much for the better. Her long dark brown hair was up in what looked like a complicated fashion with a few tendrils of purple curls hanging down, but with one tug she could tumble it all down. Her makeup was somewhat dark, and her clothing not at all appropriate for Spenser, even though it was the uniform. She'd just made some 'adjustments'. And on her feet were a pair of black ankle boots that looked lethal.

"Yes young lady?" the teacher asked, disdain dripping from his voice.

Kaylyn snapped her gum and handed the teacher her note from the Provost.

"New student," she said snarkily, "Where do you want me?"

"I know where I want you," Reid muttered under his breath.

As if she heard him, Kaylyn turned her head and glared at Reid. He shrank back in his seat, a little afraid of the look she gave him.

"Watch yourself Reid, I don't think you want to mess with her," Caleb muttered back to him.

Kaylyn turned her gaze to Caleb, and winked! Stunned, Caleb watched her as she took her note back from the teacher and kept watching as the teacher pointed to a seat behind Reid and Tyler and she walked up the steps. As she passed by Reid, his eyes flashed and Kaylyn's skirt started to rise. Just as quickly, her skirt slid back down to where it belonged. She took her seat behind Reid and leaned forward slightly.

"Try that again Reid Garwin, and I will hurt you. Got it?"

Reid nodded, now definitely afraid.

"Good boy," Kaylyn said quietly.

She leaned back in her seat, smiled to herself and pulled a nail file from her bag. As she began filing her nails, Kaylyn could almost hear the wheels turning in Caleb's head. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Kaylyn was out of the classroom in a flash. She stood by the door, waiting for Caleb and the rest of the Covenant to come out. Reid came out first, Kaylyn glared at him as he walked out and Reid shivered, her gaze was ice cold. However, her gaze went from frigid to hot and steamy when Caleb walked out of the classroom.

"Caleb Danvers. Long time no see, _darling_."

Caleb turned to Kaylyn and watched her as the others stood a few feet away.

"Do I know you?" he asked, more than a little confused.

Kaylyn pouted, "Caleb, I'm hurt," she tapped a silver painted fingertip to her chin in thought; "Although, it has been almost six years since you last saw me. And," she said, coming closer to Caleb and tilting her head up to whisper in his ear as she placed her hand on his chest, "I am well past my _ascension_."

At Caleb's stunned look, Kaylyn let out a full throated laugh. She patted his chest, "See you around, sugar," she said as she turned around and walked away.

All four boys watched her hips swing as she walked down the hallway. Kaylyn reached her room and unlocked the door. She swung the door open and saw Kate standing next to her bed.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Hey Lyn. Um, I found this on your desk," Kate held up a picture of Kaylyn and Caleb, "When was this taken? And why do you look so different?"

Kaylyn sighed, "This picture was taken when Caleb and I were thirteen. I know that you know Caleb is one of the Sons of Ipswich. Did Sarah tell you anything about what she knew?"

Kate shook her head, "Sarah died the day after Caleb's eighteenth birthday. Freak car accident."

Kaylyn sighed, "It was no freak accident Kate. She was killed by Chase."

"Chase? But he disappeared before the accident happened."

Kaylyn shook her head, "He didn't disappear, he just knew how to hide. A few days after the accident, I found him. He was hurt pretty bad, and I took advantage of that. Sarah and I were cousins and good friends once. When I found out that he killed her, and I found him, hurt, I forced him to give up his powers to me, killing him."

"Wait, are you—"

Kaylyn quickly shook her head, "No, but I am a witch. One of the Daughters of Earth."

"The Daughters of Earth?" Kate asked, confused.

"When the Salem Witch Trials first started, four sisters; witches, true witches known as Fire, Air, Water and Earth, feared for their lives and the lives of their children. So they met under the cover of dark, and they, known as the Daughters of Earth, called their powers together and tore a chunk of land from Massachusetts and created what's now known as Three Sisters Island. That was over three hundred years ago. Over the years, the bloodlines have become stronger. I come from one of those bloodlines. The one known as Fire. She sought to save her sisters and her family and in trying to do so, ended up sacrificing her life so that they could live."

Kaylyn paused for a minute, and went to her mini fridge to get a bottle of water. Quickly gulping down a few sips, Kaylyn watched Kate process all the information she'd just given her.

"About five years ago, four young boys came onto my island. Wanting to learn more about what they were. The Sons of Ipswich. My mother is a Daughter. As well are my biological aunts and familial aunt. I, and my cousins Sarah, Eden and River, are—_were_ the Daughters of our generation. Caleb came into my mother's store one day, by himself," she smiled slightly, "he walked right up to the counter and said he wanted to talk to one of the witches of the island. I looked right at him, straight faced and said 'you are'. After that, he and I started talking and found out that we got along great. I haven't seen him since that summer, until today. When Sarah emailed me, and told me that Caleb was here, my heart started to race. We were inseparable that summer. When he ascended, I felt it. It was like my blood was on fire. And every part of me felt him. I felt so alive that night. Then two days later, I felt as though my world had caved in on me. I felt it when Sarah died. I saw it."

Kaylyn sat heavily on her bed, "I know there was nothing I could do. But it felt so good to make that bastard pay. After that, I came here. I felt the need to be close to Caleb again."

Kate closed her eyes as tears fell, "I'm so sorry Lyn."

Kaylyn shrugged and took the picture from Kate's hand. She smiled as she ran her hand over Caleb's face.

"He was so good to me."

Kate wiped her eyes and smiled at Kaylyn.

"I think it's time he remembered you Lyn."

Kaylyn looked up at her roommate, and smiled.

"You know, I think you're right."


	2. An Old Friend

Caleb walked down his driveway, lost in thought. Who was that girl today? And why did he know her? A flash of memory went through his head, a summer day six years ago. Himself and a girl, laughing and splashing in the cool water off the island coast. Caleb shook his head and unlocked the door to the house.

"Caleb," his mother called.

Caleb walked into the front parlor and looked at his mother. Since his ascension, she'd stopped drinking so much.

"Yes mother?" he asked, sitting down on the ottoman in front of her.

His mother held out a brown manila envelope to him.

"This came for you this afternoon."

Caleb took the envelope from his mother, frowning slightly. He looked at the front, but only saw his name in block lettering made by a Sharpie marker. He flipped the envelope over and opened it. Inside was a photograph, only a photograph. He looked at the picture of two smiling faces and smiled. Caleb flipped the photo over and saw writing on the back.

'Remember me now?'

Caleb's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Caleb? What is it?" his mother asked, putting a hand over his.

"It's Kaylyn," he said softly.

His mother looked at him, puzzled. Caleb stood up suddenly, picture in his hand.

"I have to go. I'll be back later."

Caleb threw his jacket on as he walked out the door and tucked the picture in his pocket. He ran to his car and jumped in. Caleb gunned the engine and drove back towards the school. On the way, he called Kate's phone.

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's Caleb. Where are you?"

"Out with Pogue, why?"

"Where's Kaylyn?"

"Our room, Caleb, why're you asking?"

"None of your business Kate," Caleb said, and hung up the phone.

Kate looked at her phone for a minute, and then began laughing. Pogue looked down at his girlfriend.

"What?" he asked.

Kate shook her head and began dialing again.

"Lyn?" she asked, "He's on his way."

"Lyn, as in your new roommate Lyn?"

Kate nodded as she hung up her phone.

"What did you do?" Pogue asked.

Kate grinned and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Just reminded Caleb of something he forgot."

"Kate," Pogue said warningly.

Kate just leaned up and kissed her boyfriend.

"Just watch sweetie," she said smiling.


	3. Remember Me Yet?

Caleb pounded on the door to Kaylyn's dorm. Caleb waited two minutes, then raised his fist to knock again when the door flew open. There stood Kaylyn, eyes ablaze.

"What?!" she asked loudly.

Caleb didn't say anything, just grabbed Kaylyn by the waist and pulled her forward. Kaylyn didn't say anything, just looked into Caleb's eyes. Without missing a beat, Caleb swooped down and kissed her soundly. Kaylyn's arms wrapped around Caleb's neck on their own accord and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmmm," she moaned as they pulled away.

Her eyes opened and she looked at Caleb.

"Remember me yet Caleb?" she asked smiling.

Caleb grinned down at her and backed her into her room.

"Took you long enough," she said, pulling his head down for another kiss.

Dimly, she heard the door slam shut and smiled against Caleb's lips. Her hands wound their way into his hair and her fingernails grazed his scalp. Kaylyn pulled away and laughed when she felt her bed beneath her. When she looked up into Caleb's eyes again, she looked up into pitch black. Kaylyn shivered slightly, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them up again, black stared into black and Caleb felt her power surge into him. Grinning, Kaylyn brought her hands to the front of his shirt and bunched the fabric in her hands and ripped the shirt clean off of Caleb. She purred and arched her back, brushing her chest against his. Caleb growled and leaned down to kiss her again. The feelings they created in each other were magnified by their powers. Caleb broke the kiss and moved his head down to her neck. Kaylyn raked her nails down Caleb's back, grinning almost ferally against her, Caleb nipped at her neck, causing her to groan.

"Caleb," she moaned.

Caleb looked up from his assault, and saw that her eyes had returned to normal. Blinking, Caleb called back his power and cleared his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kaylyn nodded, her green eyes crystal clear as she looked into Caleb's eyes. Caleb searched her eyes, upon not finding an answer he rolled off to the side of her and pulled her close to him. Kaylyn curled into Caleb's warm arms. She'd always liked this about him. He always knew when something was wrong, and knew how to make her feel better. She placed a hand on Caleb's chest, feeling his heart beat, and sighed.

"What's wrong Lynnie?"

Kaylyn smiled at the use of her old nickname. She brushed her hand over a scar on Caleb's chest, over his heart.

"I felt it you know," she said softly.

"What?" Caleb asked, rubbing his hand over her back.

"Your ascension."

She felt Caleb's eyes on her, but didn't want to look up at him. Then she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her head up.

"Kaylyn," he said softly.

Much to her embarrassment, tears began to well in her eyes. She looked down towards the scar again. She traced a fingertip over the scar and looked back up at Caleb.

"At 11:12pm, on May 15th, I felt this rush run through me, and pain. Such pain Caleb. I thought it would rip me into pieces. But then, the power Caleb, oh it was worth the pain. I'd already ascended, so the power swept through me like the current before a big storm," Kaylyn shivered slightly, and Caleb pulled her closer.

"She was my cousin Caleb," she looked up at him, "Sarah was my cousin."

"Kaylyn," Caleb began, but Kaylyn shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I found him Caleb," Caleb pulled back and looked down at Kaylyn, eyes shocked. "A few days after Sarah's accident, I was out on the cliffs with Eden and River, grieving for the loss of our sister. We'd just laid flowers down on the edge of the cliff when I heard a moan. We walked down to the coast, when I saw him, I knew Caleb, I knew it was him. The feeling was so strong in me, I just stood before him as he willed his power over to me. No sorrow, no regret, I just took what he so badly wanted himself. I took from him, just like he took from Sarah. I expected the dark to take me over, but it didn't."

"Kaylyn," Caleb said softly, running a hand over her back, "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have taken his power into you."

Tears began to gather in Kaylyn's eyes, "I know. But it hurt me so much to lose Sarah. And it was all his fault. This, need, just came over me. So I gave into it, just once. It felt so worth it Caleb. Just to know he suffered, just like I know Sarah did."

Kaylyn sat up and pulled her legs close to her so she could wrap her arms around her knees. Caleb leaned up on his elbows and watched her, knowing she didn't want to be touched just yet. She turned her head slightly to look at him and rested her cheek on her crossed arms.

"Afterwards, I tried to tune into you. But I couldn't. It felt like you were blocking me. So I convinced my mother to send me here. I told her it would do me good to get away from the island for a little while. My father agreed with me, and talked with mom. She finally relented, after I told her about Sarah's emails and you being here," Kaylyn smiled slightly, "She always liked you Caleb."

"How is she?" Caleb asked.

"A lot better than she was."

Caleb sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's good," he said, kissing her temple, "I'm sure she misses you."

"Yes. She and dad are thinking of taking a vacation out here to come visit," Kaylyn smiled again, "I think she just wants to make sure that I'm being taken care of."

"I don't think she has to worry about that."

Kaylyn tilted her head up and watched Caleb carefully; the smirk on his face making her wonder what he was up to. Without saying anything, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Caleb brought a hand up to her cheek, gently holding her. After a minute, Kaylyn broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you Caleb," she said quietly.

Caleb stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I missed you too."


	4. Family Reunion

Kaylyn woke up the next morning and tried to roll over, but the arm that was around her waist stopped her. Kaylyn reached down to where the arm lay draped across her stomach and smiled. Her hand tightened around Caleb's and she gently lifted his arm from her body so she could roll over and face him. When she was settled facing Caleb, she let his arm drop back to where it was. She looked up into Caleb's face and saw that he was awake.

She smiled, "Hey baby."

Caleb didn't reply, just leaned down and kissed her gently. When he would've pulled back, Kaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck and held him where he was. After a minute, she let him pull back. Kaylyn looked up into Caleb's eyes and smiled. Without warning, she rolled over so that Caleb was on his back and she was on top of him, straddling his stomach. Leaning down, Kaylyn nipped at his jaw.

"Morning Caleb," she whispered.

Caleb stretched his arms above his head as he lay beneath her. Kaylyn's hands found their way up his arms and linked their fingers together. Caleb grinned and tugged their joined hands up, then wrapped them around her back, making sure that she was comfortable. He leaned up to kiss her, but she teasingly pulled back. Caleb raised an eyebrow at her and tried to kiss her again, but once again she pulled back. Caleb growled, let go of her hands and wrapped his arms fully around her back. Kaylyn grinned down at him and leaned down, kissing him forcefully. She wriggled her arms from behind her back and ran them through Caleb's hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp. His responding growl only served to further her brazen attack. She leaned down and licked at his pulse point, feeling it race before nipping at it with her teeth. Caleb's hands tightened around her back and she smiled against his neck. Feeling his arousal grow underneath her body, Kaylyn sat up and smiled wickedly at Caleb. Grinding down onto him, her smile grew to a smirk when he groaned.

"Something you need to say Caleb?" she asked wickedly.

"Vixen," Caleb hissed out between clenched teeth.

Kaylyn leaned down and caught Caleb's earlobe in her teeth, "That's not what you used to say," she murmured.

Caleb ran his hands up her body, holding her seemingly small waist in his large palms. Within the blink of an eye, he had them flipped over so she was underneath him, one of his jean clad thighs resting between her legs. Caleb tilted his head down and breathed her in. She still smelled like wild jasmine and lavender. Caleb smiled into her neck before pulling back and looking into her eyes. The emerald green gaze was clouded over with lust. Kaylyn lay beneath Caleb, studying him and wondering what he saw in her.

"Tell me," she said, stroking his cheek gently.

"Tell you what?" Caleb asked her, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Kaylyn pushed gently at his shoulder, so he would roll off her and she could rest against his side. Caleb did so, lying on his back with Kaylyn tucked at his side, one arm around her, playing with her hair. Kaylyn looked up at Caleb, tucked in the safety of his arms.

"Everything."

Caleb looked into her eyes and saw the questions that rested there. Gently, he kissed her forehead. Softly, he began to speak, smiling when Kaylyn closed her eyes and began breathing deeply. When he realized she was asleep, Caleb rolled onto his side, still holding her to him, kissed her forehead and let himself fall asleep as well.

Kaylyn awoke a few hours later, only to see that Caleb was gone. Confused, she sat up, blanket wrapped around her. She looked around, and spotted a note on her nightstand. Reaching over, she grabbed for it and smiled when she saw Caleb's handwriting.

'_Hey Lyn,_

_Had to go, swimming practice. Stop by the pool if you want, or I'll see you later._

_Caleb_

_PS-please don't threaten Reid again, I don't think he could handle it.'_

Kaylyn giggled and hopped out of her bed. She looked over at Kate's part of the room, and realized she hadn't been there all day. Kaylyn grinned and went to the closet, she was going to see Caleb but she figured, why not give the boy a taste? She put on a black jean mini skirt that was dusted with silver glitter, and a pink baby doll top with her baby pink wedge sandals. She quickly did a glamour, she didn't like makeup, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Scrawling a quick note for Kate, she grabbed her dorm key and messenger bag. After closing the door, Kaylyn shut her eyes and felt for Caleb's presence. She smiled and began following along where Caleb was strongest. After a while, she started to smell the chlorine. Grinning, she pulled open the door marked 'POOL' and walked in. She glanced around and saw Kate sitting on the bleachers. Still smiling, she climbed up the short set of stairs and walked towards her roommate.

"Hey Kate," she said smiling.

"Hey Lyn, how was your night?"

Kaylyn just raised an eyebrow and her smile softened. Kate giggled and looked over towards the pool, where Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler were talking. Kaylyn glanced over and smiled, putting two fingers in her mouth, she whistled shrilly causing the foursome to look over. Smiling, she waved at Caleb and blew him a kiss. After practice was over, Kate and Kaylyn waited for the boys outside the locker room, talking quietly among themselves. When the door opened, both girls looked up and saw Aaron exiting. Kate grimaced and looked away, but Lyn watched him for a minute, long enough for him to see her and leer at her. He started to walk over when Lyn held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"C'mon," Aaron started, "You don't even know me."

"I don't want to, nor do I need to."

Aaron started over again, but the look in Lyn's eyes seemed to make him stop.

"Your loss," he scowled, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking in the other direction.

Kaylyn looked at Kate and rolled her eyes. Stifling a giggle, she looked over when she heard the locker room door opening again and smiled as her boyfriend walked out.

"Hey you," she said, walking over to Pouge and hugging him.

After the whole issue with Chase, the two of them had spoken and gotten over their problems. Kaylyn's smile softened when Caleb walked out, talking to Reid. Seeing her, Reid froze in his step and Caleb looked over at him, then where he was staring at. Seeing Kaylyn, Caleb walked over and grabbed her, making her laugh when he picked her up.

"Thought I asked you not to threaten Reid again," he said, kissing her.

"I didn't say anything, or even look at him funny. I was just standing here with Kate, waiting for you," she returned with a smirk on her face, kissing him heatedly.

When she pulled away, Caleb set her back down, but didn't move his arms from her waist. She smiled and looked over to where Tyler and Reid were standing, mouths agape. Kaylyn wiggled her fingers at them, then looked over to where Kate and Pouge were standing.

"Hey Pouge," Kaylyn said sweetly.

"What's up Lynnie?" Pouge asked, using her childhood nickname.

Kaylyn shrugged and smiled at Caleb, "Finally jogged the bonehead's memory."

All of a sudden, Tyler started laughing and walked over to where Kaylyn was disentangling herself from Caleb's arms. Without giving her a moment to breathe, he, too, picked her up and swung her around.

"Are you nuts man?" Reid nearly shouted.

Kaylyn laughed at the shocked look on Reid's face.

"Will you relax Reid?" she asked, exasperated, "It's not like I'm going to curse you or anything!"

Everything suddenly clicked in Reid's mind, the nickname, Tyler, Pouge, the relationship with Caleb, and the threat against his life.

"Kaylyn?!" he asked.

"Hey short stuff," she said grinning.

"Dude! No way! You look—"

"Reid!" Caleb barked.

"What?! A man can appreciate," Reid returned, gesturing towards Kaylyn's body.

"Watch it little man," Kaylyn growled, a scowl gracing her features.

Caleb laughed and put his arm around Kaylyn again.

"C'mon you guys, let's go."

Kaylyn shot Reid one last glare and put her arm around Caleb's waist. The group began walking from the locker room; they were about twelve feet away from the front door when Kaylyn froze, a soft smile on her face.

"Lyn? Baby? What is it?" Caleb asked her, worried.

"They're here," was all Kaylyn would say.

They could feel the breeze that was created when the main doors to the school blew open. Laughter burst from Kaylyn as she opened her arms to welcome the breeze.

"What is it?" she heard Tyler ask.

Kaylyn closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again to reveal pitch black.

"Relax boys," she said smiling, "It's just a little family reunion."

Caleb laughed and closed his eyes, calling his power to him. Opening his eyes again, he walked up to Kaylyn and took her hand in his own. They stood together, with Tyler, Reid, Pouge and Kate at their backs, waiting for the others. They saw Eden and River making their way down the hall and Kaylyn smiled, letting small tendrils of her power flow from her body, to her sisters. Similar tendrils flowed from her family back to her.

After some time, both Kaylyn and Caleb blinked, pulling their power back. The other four watched as Kaylyn's family did the same. Grinning, Kaylyn pulled her hand from Caleb's and ran into her sisters' arms. Kaylyn stepped back and looked at Caleb, who had come up at her side.

"Eden, River; you remember Caleb Danvers, don't you?"

"We do," came the eerie synchronized reply.

"Good to see you again Caleb," said Eden serenely.

"Haven't changed since your ascension," River giggled.

Kaylyn glanced at Eden, who was staring at Reid, and smirked.

"Brat," she said, causing Eden to look at her.

"Witch," Eden returned, grinning.

"I saw that," she whispered.

"We're not going there," Eden returned.

"I don't care if you go for him or not, but I think you'd do some good for him."

Eden kissed Kaylyn's cheek, "Thank you," she said.

"Blessed be," Kaylyn said before turning to introduce Eden and River to the others.

When her sisters had gone to their hotel, and she'd made plans with them for that night, Kaylyn sighed. She jumped a bit when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, but relaxed when she felt Caleb's presence behind her.

"You startled me," she said, leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder.

Caleb placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Your sisters are great Lynnie, but they're exhausting."

Kaylyn stifled a laugh, "I know."


	5. A Night Out

Beccatdemon13—here's your update…

Destiny's Darkness—you're right, and that's partly why I changed the story…

Ashes101—thanks, here's where it's goin right now…enjoy…

Liasonfan2—thanks for the compliment (smiles) hope you like this chapter…

ChelsieMarie—well, like I said, I changed the story somewhat, I hope you still like it…_mealtainn_ (it's Gaelic for 'enjoy')

Sorry I forgot to mention the girls' gifts (as I've been told…) Eden-Earth, River-Water, Kaylyn-Fire (middle name is Brigit after the Irish goddess of fire), Sarah-Air (middle name is Aradia after the goddess of air) hope you get where the names come from and how they fit…kinda cliché, I know, but it was fun, and my middle name is also Brigit (smiles)

* * *

Kaylyn smiled at River as she braided her hair.

"So you really think I should go for Reid?" Eden asked from her position on Kate's bed.

Kaylyn shrugged, "I think that you'd be good for him and maybe he'd stop being a playboy."

Eden laughed as she picked up a pair of celestial earrings and put them on.

"You got so lucky finding Caleb again Lyn," she sighed.

"I know," Kaylyn returned, pulling her braided hair up in a complicated style, "It took him a bit to remember me though," she said.

At River's questioning look, Kaylyn and Kate explained how they got Caleb to remember her.

When Caleb got to Kaylyn's dorm room a few minutes later he heard the girls laughing. He knocked on the door and waited.

"It's open," Kaylyn called.

Caleb opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey baby," Kaylyn said, walking over to him.

"Hey," he returned, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ladies, you ready?" Kaylyn asked, turning around after kissing Caleb.

"Just about," her sisters replied.

"Yup," Kate said, grabbing her bag, "Pouge's meeting us at Nicky's right?" she asked.

Caleb nodded, eyes still on Kaylyn. River poked him in the stomach as she passed to the door, making him look at her.

"I said, 'are Reid and Tyler joining us there?'"

Caleb nodded again, moving out the door after the girls.

"Yea, they will. I just hope they don't get themselves in trouble again."

"What happened last time?" Eden asked quietly.

"Reid made a bet with this guy Aaron—"

"A complete and total _asal_," Kaylyn interrupted.

Caleb grinned, he hadn't forgotten that Kaylyn and her cousins could speak Gaelic, he was just surprised she chose to speak in the old language.

"Yea," he continued, "Anyway, he used his powers to win the bet and ended up almost fighting with Aaron. But Aaron backed down when Nicky got pissed," Caleb looked sheepish at this point, "And then Reid and I proceeded to beat the crap out of each other."

"Caleb!" River laughed.

"Lyn," Kate said, "What was it you said a little bit ago? What language was that?"

"It's Gaelic. It means Aaron's a total ass," Kaylyn said grinning as she thread her arm through Caleb's.

Kate laughed, "You're going to have to teach me Gaelic," she said, "I think I'll like it. A lot."

"Sure thing _puithar_," Kaylyn said smiling, "It means sister."

"_Puithar,_" Kate repeated.

Eden and River laughed.

"Close enough Kate," said Eden.

"Don't worry," River added, "We'll help you learn. It's not that hard."

They walked out the front doors and Eden, River and Kate decided to go in Kate's SUV while Caleb and Kaylyn went in his car. They arrived at Nicky's and Caleb held the door open for the girls. Looking around, he saw Pouge, Reid and Tyler at one of the pool tables with…Aaron. Caleb let out a sigh as he led the girls over.

"Couldn't help yourself Reid?" he asked quietly.

"You know me Caleb," he said, looking past his friend at Eden.

Eden smiled softly and, realizing that Aaron and his friends were eyeing her and her sister lecherously, walked over to Reid, putting her arm around him and kissing him softly.

"Hey baby," she said, conveying with her eyes what she knew he would figure out.

Realizing what her sister was doing, Kaylyn nudged River subtly and winked. River winked back before walking over to Tyler and kissing him. It took every ounce of willpower they all had not to laugh when Aaron's and his friends' jaws dropped. Reid glanced down at Eden before he grinned at Aaron, Luke and Josh.

"Boys, I don't think you've had the pleasure. Oh wait, I know you haven't. I'd like you to meet Eden Callahan, my girl. The pretty young lady who is currently occupying Tyler's side is her sister; River, Tyler's girl. I know you've already had the pleasure of meeting Kaylyn, their cousin."

Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pouge smirked at the unbelievable looks on the guys faces. Eden smirked at Josh, then picked up Reid's drink and took a sip.

"Baby," she said, putting the drink down, "When you're done playing with your little friends, come join us okay?"

Reid leaned down to kiss her again, then nodded, "You got it," he said still smirking.

The girls detached themselves from the boys after kissing their respective guys and walked away towards a booth. All seven followed their progress.

"Okay boys!" Reid said smugly, "Now, once more I'd like to take your money before she comes back and drags me away."

The idiot named Josh laughed, "You never know Garwin, before this game is over, I may just take your girl from you."

A calm hand from Caleb on Reid's arm stopped him from making a scene.

"Very doubtful Peterson," Reid said, almost growling.

"Wanna bet?" he said.

Reid shook his head, "I never bet with my girl. On her, yes. With her, hell no."

"If she plays like you do Garwin, then you must lose a lot," said Aaron, leaning on his pool cue.

"Wanna make that a bet?" Reid asked, eyebrow raised.

"Fifty," Aaron said, hand out.

Reid looked over to where the girls were sitting and motioned to Eden, who glanced at him for a second, then slowly rose from the booth. She sauntered over to the boys and curled into Reid's side.

"E, this moron thinks you can't play pool," he said.

Eden grinned, "Well then he obviously doesn't know me, does he?"

"C'mon girly, let's see what you got," Luke said.

Eden's eyes flared, "Girly?" she said angrily, "Rack 'em up," she told Josh.

He did and Eden grabbed the cue from Reid, but before moving away, she got as close to him as she could.

"What's the bet?" she purred.

"Fifty," Reid said, looking down and brushing a strand of hair from her eyes as he smiled.

Eden smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly, "Make it a bill and you got a bet," she said, turning to face Aaron.

Aaron almost choked on the drink Kira brought him, "A hundred?" he asked.

"What's the matter Aaron?" Eden purred, an edge in her voice, "Scared?"

"Hell no, just don't want to take your money."

Eden grinned, "Call the bet, or walk away and go fuck your slut," she said.

Kira's eyes flashed and she stalked over to Eden, who just looked at her coolly. She raised her hand to smack Eden, but stopped dead at her words.

"Make it count bitch, 'cause you only get one," she said.

"I am not a slut," Kira said angrily.

Eden shrugged, "My mistake, must've thought you were because you've had yourself draped over at least four guys tonight. Each with a very distinct cologne," Eden leaned forward and sniffed at Kira's shoulder, "Make that five," she said pulling back.

Reid bit his lip as he watched Eden rip apart Kira. Caleb, Tyler and Pouge all leaned against an unused pool table to watch the exchange and wait for Aaron to call the bet.

"You got a bet," Eden heard Aaron say.

Kira moved away from her and Eden took her position at the table. Before she broke the shot, she grinned.

"Call the first," she said over her shoulder to Caleb.

Caleb, who'd seen all the girls do this trick, grinned, "Five," he said.

"_Truagh fleasgach_," Eden said, laughing, "But fine."

"_Buitseach_," Caleb returned, laughing as well.

Everyone watched the table, looking for the five ball.

"No way," Aaron said, finding the five in the middle of the triangle.

Eden's grin only widened as she too, found the ball and broke cleanly. Reid and Tyler laughed as the five ball made it clean into the corner pocket, along with the thirteen, fifteen and twelve.

"Solids," Eden said, walking around the table to find her next shot.

She grinned at the combo set up for her and nudged Luke out of her way with a look. She made the shot, and every shot after, finally sinking the eight ball.

"I win," she said, leaning against the pool cue.

She took the money off the pool table, and turned to walk away when Aaron grabbed her arm painfully.

"Take your hand off me. Now," she said slowly, staring a very angry Aaron in the eyes.

"You cheated," he said.

Eden could feel Reid coming over, but put her hand up to dissuade him.

"I do not cheat. I've been playing pool since I was tall enough to see over the table. Not to mention I'm a math genius, and pool is nothing but trigonometry. Now let go of me."

"Bitch," Aaron hissed, his hand getting tighter on Eden's arm.

"I warned you," she said, sighing.

Eden loosened her grip on the pool cue before jamming it into Aaron's stomach. He let go of her arm and gasped for air as he fell to his knees. Eden tossed the pool cue onto the table and walked over to Reid, money in hand. She looped her arm through his and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ready to join the girls now?" she asked.

Reid nodded, shocked. The group began walking towards the others when they saw Nicky coming at them. Eden's smiled was replaced by a scared expression and a tear or two. She curled into Reid's side and he put his arm around her, realizing she was about to pull one over on Nicky.

"You okay?" Nicky asked, seeing her face.

Eden nodded, "Yea, that guy just scared me. I mean, he grabbed me, and he wouldn't let me go."

Nicky nodded and moved past them towards Aaron and his friends. After a few minutes of arguing, they left and Nicky nodded to Eden, who gave him a small smile.

"Masterful," Reid whispered into her ear, "That, was amazing."

"Thanks," Eden said, kissing his cheek.

They reached the booth and Kaylyn smirked at her cousin.

"Well played cousin," she said smoothly.

Kate moved so Tyler could sit next to River and she could sit next to Pouge, "I can't believe you just did that," she said leaning into her boyfriend.

"I can," River said smiling, "I did the same thing last week."

Everyone laughed at that and the atmosphere brightened considerably.

"So," Eden said after a few minutes, "Who's hungry?" she asked, waving Aaron's hundred around, "I'm buying," she finished with a grin.

* * *

Translations:

_Asal_-ass, jerk

_Puithar_-sister

_Truagh fleasgach_-wretched man

_Buitseach_-witch


	6. A New Friend

The next day dawned bright and warm. Groaning, Kaylyn threw her arm over her face and rolled onto her stomach, only to be poked in the side a second later. Balefully opening one eye, she looked at River.

"Have you got a death wish cousin?" she asked, moaning at the bright sunlight that filtered into her room.

"Caleb's waiting for you in the hallway," River whispered.

Kaylyn's eyes widened and she jumped out of her bed. Quickly throwing on clothes and pulling her hair up in a messy bun, Kaylyn hurried over to the door. Before opening it, she did a quick glamour to conceal the shadows under her eyes.

"'S what I get for not sleeping last night," she grumbled as she opened the door.

Caleb smiled at her and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kaylyn returned, rising onto her toes to kiss him gently, "What're you doing here so early?" she asked.

Caleb held up her cell phone, waving it slightly, "You, left this in my car last night."

"Yea, you kinda had me a little occupied," Kaylyn said, smirking as she reached for her phone.

Caleb pulled the phone back slightly, teasing her. Kaylyn's smile softened and she leaned forward, trying to reach her cell again. When Caleb pulled back again, Kaylyn shook her head.

"You dork," she said.

Caleb handed her phone to her and put his arms around her waist before resting his forehead against hers. Caleb took a deep breath and chuckled.

"How is it you always smell like jasmine and lavender?" he asked.

Kaylyn's laugh was husky, as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"It's everything I use," she said.

Caleb pulled back and looked at her. Slowly, Kaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"It's body wash, and lotion and body spray…and it's perfect because it's not overpowering like some scents are."

Caleb leaned in and kissed her gently, "Don't ever change, alright?" he said.

Kaylyn smiled, "I think I've changed enough. Don't you?"

Teasingly, Caleb looked her up and down, grinning.

"Only for the better," he said.

"Hmm, good answer," Kaylyn returned, pulling him in for another kiss.

_The girls are right, I _am_ lucky._

Caleb pulled back and looked at his watch.

"I have to go, but I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Kaylyn nodded, smiling.

"Of course, because I actually have a reason to go to class," she said.

Caleb smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly, "I'll call you later," he said as he turned and began walking away.

"Bye," Kaylyn said, raising her hand and waving.

Caleb looked back at her and grinned before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down the hallway. Kaylyn shook her head as she walked back into her room and shut the door. Now that she was awake, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and figured now was as good a time as any to get her lit. homework done. Grabbing her book, she leaned back on her bed and began her essay on Charles Dickens. Kate, River and Eden all woke up when Kaylyn had her essay about half finished.

"Morning," she said absently, proofing what she'd written so far.

"Mmmm," Eden groaned, sitting up.

"How is it you're so awake?" Kate grumbled.

Kaylyn pointed at River, "She woke me up about 2 hours ago 'cause Caleb was here."

"Not my fault your boyfriend has really bad timing," River mumbled into her pillow.

Eden stood and stretched, sighing when she felt her bones pop and crack. Kate gathered up her shower things and turned to the others.

"Do you guys want to shower?" she asked.

They nodded emphatically, "Definitely," came the twin reply.

"Come on then," Kate said smiling.

"Hold on," Kaylyn said, standing from her bed.

She walked over to her dresser, pulled out two towels, a bottle of peach body wash and a bottle of cherry blossom body wash. She tossed the towels and the bottles at her sisters and smiled.

"Figured keeping this around was a good idea," she said.

"Thanks Lyn," River said.

Eden nodded. They turned and followed Kate out of the room while Kaylyn went back to her essay. Not ten minutes later, she heard someone crying in the hallway, it was faint, as though the person crying wanted to hide the fact, but she could hear it nonetheless. Kaylyn opened the door and found a surprised Kira about to walk past.

"Are you alright?" Kaylyn asked, genuinely concerned.

She may not have liked the girl at first, but that was only because around Aaron she was a bitch. Kira nodded, but her eyes betrayed her. Slowly, Kaylyn reached out and put a hand on Kira's arm, making the other girl turn and look at her. Kaylyn gasped when she saw the black eye and split lip that Kira sported.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling Kira into the room.

"It was an accident," Kira said quietly.

"Did Aaron do this to you?" she asked gently.

Kira didn't answer, just sat on Kaylyn's bed as she watched Kaylyn get a washcloth and a bottle of water; she unscrewed the cap and put some water on the cloth before gently dabbing at Kira's lip. Confused, Kira looked up at Kaylyn and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" Kira asked.

"I don't like seeing anyone get hit, and I know you couldn't have deserved getting beat like this. No one deserves this," Kaylyn said as she moved to her desk and grabbed a jar, "This balm will help your lip heal, but it might sting."

Kira nodded, and winced when the sharp smelling gel was dabbed gently on her lip.

"It smells horrible," she said, a light beginning to shine in her eyes.

Kaylyn laughed a little, "It does, but it will help the pain, and it will help it heal."

"What's in it?"

"Witch hazel, which is why it stinks."

The door opened and Kate, River and Eden walked in laughing, but all three stopped when they saw Kira."

"Kira, what happened?" Kate cried, going over and kneeling in front of the other girl.

"Did this happen because of what I said at Nicky's last night?" Eden asked shamefully.

Kira shook her head, "Aaron's always hit me, he just never left any marks that anyone could see."

Kaylyn could feel a tremor in the earth and shot Eden a look.

"_Cuibheas beanag_," she said somewhat sharply.

The fire slowly left Eden's eyes, and the tremor stopped. Kira seemed scared, but realized that if they had wanted to hurt her, they would've done it by now, instead of helping her. Kaylyn saw Kira's shoulders being to shake and sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around Kira's shoulders.

"It's alright," she murmured gently, "He won't hurt you again."

Kira let loose and really started to cry as the girls surrounded her and held her. Dimly, she heard Kaylyn murmuring something to her in a language she couldn't understand, but it was comforting to hear. As she let her emotions go, Kira realized that she didn't have to go around being a bitch, and that she'd just made some very important friends.

* * *

Translations:

_Cuibheas_-enough

_Beanag_-little one


	7. Payback

Emma134—thanks for the review and welcome to the group…hope you enjoy the next chapter…

WinterRayne—That, my dear, is probably one of my favorite reviews for this story…thank you so extremely much.

Littlegirlwolf—I already sent you a private reply, but thanks for the review and I'm glad I could interest you in reading the book and possibly watching the movie…I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter as much as you enjoyed the last.

Ravendarkness—thank you so much for that review, I love hearing comments like yours, they make me happy all over…and you're right, I believe Sarah was all wrong for Caleb, but I had to include her because it wouldn't have felt right if I didn't. I'm so glad you like the story, I write to relax and this story is one of my best, according to my reviews…if you like how this story draws you in, maybe you'll like some of my others as well. _Mealtainn eudail.

* * *

_

After Kira had left, the girls looked at one another.

"I can't believe Aaron did that to her," Kate said, extremely pissed off.

"He's got to pay for it," Eden said, equally upset.

"Not by our hand," Kaylyn said, the wheels in her head turning.

"What are you thinking?" River asked quietly.

"We may not be able to make him pay for what he did, but we can make him hurt for it," Kaylyn said.

"How?" Kate asked, watching Kaylyn with interest.

Kaylyn looked at Eden and River, smiling almost ferally.

"The boys." The four of them said together.

Downtown Caleb, Reid, Pouge and Tyler sat in the coffee shop, talking amongst themselves. Caleb started when his phone rang.

"Hey, can I call you back?" he asked quietly.

"Caleb, please, the four of you need to come to the school. Please, there's something you have to know." Kaylyn sounded worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Please Caleb," Kaylyn said softly.

"Alright, we'll be right there."

"Thank you."

Caleb hung up and looked at the others.

"Something's wrong with the girls, c'mon," he said standing.

The four left the coffee shop and took their respective vehicles back to the school where they hurried to Kate and Kaylyn's room. Caleb knocked on the door and waited impatiently. Eden opened the door and practically pulled the four of them into the room.

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he walked in and kissed Eden's cheek.

The four guys started when they saw Kira in the room, then they saw the bruises. Caleb walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Kira looked at the floor and didn't say anything. Kaylyn put an arm around her shoulders and held her.

"Aaron did this to her," she said quietly.

Pouge's fists clenched, Tyler began seeing red, Reid's eyes flashed and Caleb almost growled.

"Where is he?" he asked roughly.

"We don't know," River said as she walked over to Tyler and wrapped her arms around him.

Tyler's arms went around her and he began calming down. Gently, he kissed the top of her head and held her tight to him. Eden walked over to Reid and did the same, while Pouge sat down next to Kate and held her as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Caleb brought his hand up to Kira's cheek, and froze when she flinched out of reflex. He gently put his hand on her cheek and she looked at him.

"He's not going to hurt you again," he said calmly.

Kira nodded and looked down at her hands. Caleb stood and gave Kaylyn a sweet kiss. Kaylyn grabbed his hand and held it.

"We'll be back," he said, eyes betraying his calm voice.

Kaylyn nodded and let go of Caleb's hand. He gently caressed her cheek before turning to the others.

"Let's go," he said, bitterness tingeing his voice.

They walked from the room with a purpose and murder in their eyes. They found Aaron outside on the grounds with some of his friends.

"Aaron!" Caleb called out.

Aaron looked up and sneered.

"Well if it isn't my least favorite people," he said, "What's the matter? Lost your owners?"

Caleb walked right up to him and decked him. Aaron's friends jumped up and rushed at the others. Three sets of eyes turned pitch black and Aaron's friends stopped in their tracks, seemingly frozen in time.

"What the hell?" Aaron asked, trying to crab walk away from Caleb and the others.

"So you like to beat up girls huh?" Caleb growled, eyes flashing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aaron asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Kira," Caleb said, advancing on Aaron's now still form.

"That bitch deserved everything she got," Aaron said, gaining some of his cockiness back.

"Really Aaron? She deserved to be beaten like that? She _deserved_ it?"

Caleb hauled Aaron up by the shirt collar and Aaron's eyes widened when he looked into Caleb's and saw pitch black.

"Touch her again, and I will not only make sure you never touch a girl again, but I will make sure you lose all desire to _look_ at another girl. Understand me?"

Aaron gulped and nodded, "Yea, whatever."

Caleb let go of Aaron's shirt and turned.

"Oh, one more thing," he said, turning back to face Aaron.

As Caleb turned, he let his fist fly. Aaron, not expecting the punch, caught it squarely on the jaw and fell backwards onto the grass. Turning back to the others Caleb started walking.

"Let's go," he said.

The four blinked and their eyes cleared. Following Caleb, the three turned and walked away, leaving Aaron's friends confused and Aaron terrified.

Looking down from the window in her room, Kaylyn smiled at the sight. Slowly she let the curtain fall and turned to the girls.

"It's been taken care of."

* * *

Translations:

_Mealtainn eudail_-Enjoy darling


	8. Memories

Kaylyn looked over at her sisters, her roommate and Kira, who still looked awful; but at least the witch hazel had taken down the swelling some.

"Kira, do you have some place to stay? Away from Aaron?"

Kira nodded slowly, "My cousin Ashley has a place not too far from here."

"Maybe you should stay with her for a while, just until things cool down here?"

"What do I tell Provost Higgins?" she asked.

No one spoke for a minute, each trying to figure out what to say.

"Why don't you just tell him what happened with Aaron?" River asked.

Kira shook her head, "It would only make things worse. And in Provost Higgins' eyes, Aaron can do no wrong."

Kaylyn crossed her arms over her chest, "That's just wrong. He needs to realize Aaron has a problem, and one day, he could really hurt someone. Like, hospitalize them."

The four others nodded. Kaylyn looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost three o'clock.

"Kate, why don't you walk Kira to her room and get some of her stuff. Then take her to her cousin's house, and then go be with Pouge."

Kate nodded and she and Kira walked from the room. After the door shut, Kaylyn turned to River and Eden.

"Reid and Tyler are in Room 324. I'm going to Caleb's house. I need to see how's he doing."

River and Eden nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind them. Kaylyn took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. She was going to see Caleb; after she calmed herself down and freshened up a bit. She closed her eyes, sitting on the edge of her bed, breathing deeply. She knew that if she didn't calm down, something would either catch fire or she would start sparking and smoldering. Seeing the damage Aaron had inflicted on Kira made her blood boil. No one deserved to be treated that way, no one.

She sat, remembering a woman from the island, who had gone through the same thing with her husband; and how she'd begged Kaylyn's mother to make him stop. To do something, anything. But her mother couldn't do anything to help, not without causing the woman more pain. And as a result, he'd ended up beating her to death when he found out she'd gone to Kaylyn's mother. Kaylyn reached up, fingers brushing against the locket she always wore. _Her_ locket.

_She waited behind the trees for him to leave. It was the only time she could see Gail. As soon as she saw his truck leave for him to go to work, she hid tighter against the tree and waited until his truck disappeared from her view. She hurried to the door and knocked quietly._

"_Gail? Gail its Kaylyn. Let me in."_

_The door opened a fraction and Gail looked out._

"_Sweet pie, you shouldn't be here. He could find out," she whispered._

"_I waited until his truck was gone from the end of the road. He won't know. I brought you some stuff."_

_Gail opened the door a little wider and let Kaylyn in, at fifteen, she'd seen a lot in her years, but seeing what Connor did to her older sister; she wanted him dead. They settled themselves in the kitchen and Kaylyn scurried around, getting what she knew she would need to tend to her sister's latest wounds. Her heart broke as she once again washed blood off of her sister's body and face._

"_Why?" she asked quietly._

"_I love him," Gail had answered simply._

"_Mom wants to see you, and Daddy is furious that he can't do anything to stop Connor," she was quiet for a minute, "Tell me what I can do to help you Gail."_

"_Don't call the police again," Gail said inaudibly._

_Three weeks later, the police chief was at their door; eyes sad._

"_I'm sorry Beth," he said, ashamed and upset._

_Kaylyn's mother raised her hand to her throat, shaking her head as tears poured down her face._

"_No," she whispered, "No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO!"_

_She screamed it now, causing Kaylyn to run in from the living room and see her mother crouched on the floor, shaking and crying. Kaylyn knew, just by looking at her mother, what had happened and turned to the police chief, fire and fury in her eyes._

"_Where is he?" she asked, fists clenched at her sides._

"_Now Lynnie," he started._

"_JIMMY!" she yelled, "You loved my sister, I know you did. I need to look into his eyes. I need to see if he's sorry. Because if he's not, no power in the world will stop me from hitting him."_

_James 'Jimmy' Davis sighed and looked down at his feet, "He's at the stationhouse. I've got a couple of men watching him."_

"_Tell them to stay out of my way," Kaylyn growled, pushing past him._

_Jimmy reached out to grab her shoulder, only to pull away immediately and hiss in pain when his hand felt burned. He'd seen Kaylyn mad, upset, frustrated, angry, but never like this. Never pissed off. He watched as the young girl stormed down the street, not pausing for anything, even when a car almost hit her._

_She reached the police station, fury vibrating through her entire body and watched as the doors burst open of their own accord. Slowly, she walked in and saw the man at the desk freeze._

_Kaylyn cocked her head to the left, "I'm here to see my sister's murderer," she said lowly._

_Her voice didn't sound like her own, it was pure fire and she knew she had to be careful about how she used what was at her disposal._

"_You—you can't go back there," the guard gulped._

_Kaylyn straightened her head and looked at him dead on, "Will you stop me?" she asked, amused and yet afraid when he shook his head, "Then I'm going back there and facing my sister's killer."_

_A new guy came from the back as she began walking towards the door. He made to grab her arms and turn her around when her voice stopped him._

"_You don't want to touch me. I don't want to hurt you."_

_He seemed amused by this and grabbed her arm, yelping like a scolded puppy when his hand began to burn. He quickly let go and looked at his now red hand._

"_Don't worry," she said, walking through the back door, "It'll fade in a little while."_

_There were three jail cells in back, and two were occupied; one by Mike, the town drunk who just had a few too many on Friday nights and needed a place to sleep it off so his wife wouldn't cosh him with the frying pan. And the next; Kaylyn grinned evilly._

"_Bastard," she growled._

_Connor pulled his head from his hands and looked up. It was his wife's little sister. He paled when he saw the fire surrounding her body._

"_Are you sorry?" she asked._

_Connor, being still drunk, didn't say anything as he began to shake. Kaylyn stepped through the bars as though they were never there in the first place and faced him._

"_Are. You. Sorry?" she growled through her teeth._

_The flames that licked her body ached to jump to the cotton clothes he wore, but she held them back._

"_S-s-sorry? For what?"_

_Her eyes flashed, "Gail's dead Connor. You beat her to death."_

"_I love Gail. Why would I do that?" he begged._

_Kaylyn chuckled darkly, "You love my sister?" she mocked, "Is that why you never let her see her mother or father or sisters? Or anyone for that matter? You love my sister? Is that why she could never leave the house? Or maybe that was from the bruises you put on her," Kaylyn took a small step closer, laughing in approval when he shrank back against the wall, "YOU LOVE MY SISTER?!" she screamed, eyes turning black, "You love her so much that you killed her Connor! And I'm going to make damn sure that you never touch another woman again!!!"_

_She raised her hands, internally laughing as he shrieked and hollered, trying to get the guards to save him._

"_Don't kill me, please don't kill me," he whimpered._

_Kaylyn stopped, were those the same words her sister used when he was beating her? Or maybe she was begging for death instead._

"_Was that what Gail begged you? As you hit her again, and again?" she asked, her voice quiet._

_Slowly, black eyes on him, she shook her head, "No. I'm not going to kill you. Because that would make me just like you. And Gail wouldn't want that for me."_

_Kaylyn closed her eyes, palms facing up and began muttering an enchantment. When she finished, she looked at Connor._

"_No. I'm not going to kill you. But I have made sure that you will never want to lay your hands to another woman again. Or man or human being for that matter. You see, I couldn't do this when Gail was alive, because it would've killed her. But now that you've killed my sister, I'm sure she won't mind. I hope you enjoy the rest of your pathetic life behind bars, because there is no way you'll ever get out. I'll make sure of it Connor. You took something very precious away from me; and now I'm taking something precious from you. Your freedom."_

_Slowly, she turned and walked through the bars again, knowing that both the guards and Mike were watching her. Once past the bars, she turned back to him._

"_I hope, one day, you will be sorry for this," she said softly, one tear; solid fire, trailing down her cheek._

_Turning away, she absorbed her power back into her body and cleared her eyes, walking past the guards. Once in the main room, she turned to the guard that she'd hurt._

"_If you'll give me your hand, I'll get rid of the burn for you."_

_The words were so quiet; the guards had to strain to hear her speak. The one looked down at his hand and shook his head._

"_Naw, it don't hurt none," he said, "You need a ride home?"_

_Kaylyn shook her head, "No. The walk will allow me to calm down before I see Mom."_

_Without another word, she turned and walked from the building into the fading sunlight._

A firey tear dripped down Kaylyn's cheek as she gripped Gail's locket. Opening her eyes, Kaylyn realized that she'd somehow gotten from her room to the roof of the dorms. Taking a deep breath, she let go of Gail's locket and wiped her eyes.

"I miss you Gail," she whispered into the wind.

For a brief few seconds, she swore she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Gail's voice whispering in her ear.

"_I miss you too Sweet pie."_


	9. Realizations

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers and everyone who's stuck with me…now that my muses are back and love me again, I hope I'll be able to update quicker and a lot more frequently…Enjoy!

* * *

She slowly walked from the roof of the school back down to her room, thinking about how Gail and Kira were so much alike, but so very different as well. Gail had been deeply in love with Connor and refused to leave him because of that, but Kira was willing to try and leave Aaron. Kaylyn didn't know if that was good or bad yet. But for Aaron's sake, it better be good. Looking up, Kaylyn stopped a few feet away from her door to see Caleb standing in front of it, knocking. She steadied herself with a deep breath and walked forward.

"I was going to come see you," she said, just loud enough that it would carry.

Caleb turned around, "Yea, Kate called me when she met up with Pouge and said you were going to come by the house," he shrugged, "I got impatient."

Kaylyn smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly.

"I just got a little caught up," she said, opening her door.

Caleb followed her inside; shutting the door behind him, brow furrowed in concentration as he thought back, and one crystal clear thought was foremost in his mind. Gail.

"I'm sorry," he said, catching her arm and turning her towards him.

Kaylyn shook her head, smiling sadly.

"I'm alright now," she said, eyes catching his.

Caleb tugged her into his arms and held her tightly for a minute. Kaylyn sighed in his embrace; he somehow always knew what she needed. When he had come out to the island that first time, Gail had been married to Connor for two months and he'd just started to abuse her. Caleb had gone with Kaylyn to talk to her sister one day and before they left; Gail had hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear.

"_Take care of my sweet pie. She's more precious than you know."_

Caleb kissed her temple and pulled back slightly, looking down at her. Kaylyn looked up at him solemnly, her mind racing.

"I love you," he said softly.

Kaylyn smiled, her eyes bright.

"I love you too," she whispered.

They stood silently for a few minutes; just needing each other close. Suddenly, Caleb's voice pulled Kaylyn from her thoughts.

"Let's go out tonight," he said softly.

Confused, Kaylyn looked up at him, "Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere, let's just get out of here," Caleb said.

Kaylyn thought for a minute and smiled softly, "Alright," she answered, then pulled him down onto her bed, "Later," she said with a laugh and curled up next to him.

Caleb chuckled softly and wrapped his arms about around her waist, holding her against him gently. Kaylyn took a deep breath and sighed.

"What?" Caleb asked, playing with her hair.

"I just love being here like this. I haven't been able to feel this comfortable since the first summer we met."

They were silent for a time, Caleb stroking a strong hand down her hair and back. Kaylyn felt her eyes grow heavy and breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Caleb's cologne.

"Caleb," she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he returned, still playing with her hair.

"Let's just stay here tonight. I think we've both been through enough today. We'll go out this weekend."

"Whatever you want Lynnie," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Smiling, Kaylyn closed her eyes and began to drift off. Caleb stayed awake, watching her sleep and remembering times gone by. The first time he'd met her, he knew Kaylyn was special and would be a part of his life. He just wasn't sure how big a part she would be.

As he drifted off, one last thought passed through his conscious mind.

'_She's not just a part of my life. She _is_ my life.'_


	10. Love Hurts

As the early morning sun hit his face, Caleb realized that he was alone; and not in his own bed at home. Leaning up on his elbows, Caleb looked around Kaylyn's room, and saw her through the partially open door of her bathroom. He threw the covers off and walked over, looking around for his t-shirt and wondering when he'd taken it off during the night.

"Lyn, have you seen my shirt?" he asked.

In the bathroom, Kaylyn laughed; "Of course I have."

"Where is it?"

Kaylyn opened the door and stood in the doorway, watching Caleb still looking for his missing shirt.

"Right here," she told him.

Caleb looked up at her and groaned, Kaylyn was wearing his shirt. Nothing but his shirt.

"Lyn," he said, grasping her by the waist, "I kinda need my shirt so I can leave."

"Which is why I'm wearing it instead," she said smartly.

Caleb bunched part of the material in his hands, making it tighten across her body; and groaned again as he pulled her flush against himself and kissed her hotly.

"I have to go," he muttered against her lips, "I need my shirt."

She pouted, eyes gleaming with lust; "I'll make it worth your while to stay," she said huskily.

Caleb leaned down and kissed her again, letting go of the shirt to wrap his arms around her.

"I wish I could Lyn, but I need to get home and check on Mom."

Kaylyn frowned and wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck, sighing softly as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Her eyes closed as she listened to his steady heartbeat and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Okay," she said as she took a step back.

Caleb watched in shock as she began lifting the hem of his shirt from her thighs and quickly whirled around. Kaylyn let out a laugh.

"Caleb! Relax baby, I'm not _that_ cruel. You can turn around."

He did so slowly and sighed in relief at the shorts and tank top she had on.

"Sorry, you just looked like—"

"That was my point," she replied with a wicked smirk, "Here."

Caleb took his shirt and pulled it over his head as Kaylyn watched him in amusement.

"You know," Caleb said as he gathered her in his arms again, "That wasn't playing nice Lyn."

Kaylyn smiled up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I couldn't help myself," she said shyly, "Its not my fault all I want to do is lay in bed with you all day."

"I know how you feel," he muttered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "But I have to go. The boys and I have swim practice and then I need to go check up on Gorman."

Kaylyn wrapped her arms tighter around him, then released him and took a step back.

"Go, quickly; before I decide not to let you," she said, a small sad smile on her face.

"Lyn, I'll be back later," Caleb said, slightly confused; "Why are you acting like I'm not coming back?"

"Caleb, after you left my island, I never heard from you. Even though I tried; many, many times to call you, write you, e-mail you. I lost you for years. And then you met Sarah; and I stopped trying," she was getting mad; her heart aching as she remembered, "Sarah never told you, did she? She never told you that I was her cousin, that I had asked her to give you a letter from me."

"Kaylyn, what're you talking about?" Caleb demanded.

"When Sarah told me you were out here," her breathing hitched and her eyes were covered with a sheen of tears, "I wrote her, enclosed a letter for you, asked her; no, I begged her, to give you the letter. Now it's painfully obvious that she never did."

With that, Kaylyn walked to the door and opened it; a silent plea for Caleb to leave. Conflicted, worried and severely concerned Caleb walked over to her, placed a kiss on her forehead; trying to ignore the way that she flinched, and walked out of the room.

When he cleared the open doorway, Kaylyn shut the door and promptly sank to the floor with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.


End file.
